Teatcups used today typically consists of two separate main parts, a shell and a teatcup liner mounted in the shell. A pulsation chamber is provided between the shell and the teatcup liner. The teatcup liner is an article of consumption that is subjected to wear, and thus has to be replaced on a regular basis. The replacement of the teatcup liner is a time-consuming and difficult work, requiring dismounting of the teatcup liner from the shell and mounting of a new teatcup liner in the shell. The teatcup liner may form one single part either together with the short milk conduit or separate from the short milk conduit.
Traditionally, the teatcup liner forms one single part together with the short milk conduit. In order to enable replacement of only the barrel of the teatcup liner, it is know to produce teatcup liners being separate from the milk conduit. In such teatcups, there is a difficulty in the connection of the teatcup liner including the barrel to the separate short milk conduit. Especially, it is difficult to provide an easy mounting and dismounting of the barrel to the milk conduit without leakage between the milk channel and the surrounding, and between the milk channel and the pulsation chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,806 discloses a connector configured to be comprised by a teatcup to be attached to a teat of an animal to be milked. The connector is configured to connect a milk conduit to a cartridge comprising a sleeve, having a first end and a second end, and a teatcup liner mounted in the sleeve and having an inner space for receiving the teat. The connector defines a longitudinal axis and comprises a casing, which has an inner surface and defines a connection space, an inlet opening configured for receiving the cartridge to the connection space, and an outlet opening for the milk conduit. Resilient clamping members are provided to extend around and grip the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,939 discloses a connector configured to be comprised by a teatcup to be attached to a teat of an animal to be milked. The connector is configured to connect a milk conduit to a cartridge comprising a sleeve, having a first end and a second end, and a teatcup liner mounted in the sleeve and having an inner space for receiving the teat. The connector defines a longitudinal centre axis and comprises a casing, which has an inner surface and defines a space, an inlet opening configured for receiving the cartridge to the connection space, and an outlet opening receiving a rigid milk nipple.
EP-511 723 discloses a teatcup to be attached to a teat of an animal to be milked. A lower part of the teatcup is configured to connect a milk conduit to an upper part comprising a sleeve, having a first end and a second end, and a teatcup liner mounted in the sleeve and having an inner space for receiving the teat. The teatcup defines a longitudinal axis. The lower part comprises a casing, which has an inner surface and defines a space, an inlet opening in which the upper part is mounted, and an outlet opening for the milk conduit.